Atardeceres
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Es uno de los primeros fics que escribí.... EN MI VIDA..... esta triste... pero bonito, en lo particular, me gusta.... ahora que ya lo corregí V_V


Atardeceres

Atardeceres

~*~

Lentamente toco una mano a través de la pared cristalina que lo separaba del mundo oscurecido detrás de su cuarto. Lentamente y temblando, como si el solo movimiento fuera la más difícil de las tareas, levantó una mano y tocó su reflejo en la superficie. No se veía como el hombre que había sido 70 años atrás, y él lo notó.

~*~

Respiraba con trabajos, sus pulmones cansados luchando por respirar un poco más. Aun ahora, cuando ya no era una niña, su espíritu de lucha seguía intacto. Aun ahora, seguía luchando por respirar. Se sentó en su cama, y con paso tembloroso se acercó hacia un pequeño cofre. Al abrirlo, sonrió levemente, y con manos temblorosas, tomo dos objetos... los objetos más preciados para ella. 

Al tomarlos, observo sus manos... ya no era las mismas de antes... ahora eran débiles... quebradizas.... lentamente, se fue a su cama de nuevo.

~*~

Los años no habían sido muy amables con él. Piel seca y vieja oscurecida por la edad surcaba las líneas cansadas de su rostro. Una vez un orgulloso guerrero, ahora era anciano, como si los años estuvieran encima de los ahora frágiles hombros. Ojos que alguna vez fueron tan fieros y claros, ahora solo podían ver borrones de los colores. Solo su color violeta era igual. Ahora era débil, con trabajos podía obligarse a si mismo a levantarse en estos últimos días, y él sabía que no era por no tratar. Lo único que los años no habían logrado acabar era su fuerza de voluntad. Hasta hoy, hasta el último momento cuando ya no había nada por lo que pelear.

~*~

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, y con manos temblorosas, paso un hermoso medallón por su cabeza. Sus cabellos antes vivos como el fuego ahora eran blancos como nieve, y seguían trenzados en una larga trenza. Arrugas cruzaban por su rostro, a pesar de que su familia le decía que parecía de menos edad de la que de verdad tenía... una leve risa surgió de sus labios. Siempre le habían dicho que parecía de menos edad.... Luego, vio el marco que llevaba en sus manos...una fotografía de lo que había sido... de tiempos pasados, vidas que se fueron... Sus mejores amigas y ella misma, cuando apenas eran unas niñas llenas de sueños y esperanzas... Cuando aun era joven, y podía levantarse sin trabajos...

Pero ellas ya se habían ido... tal vez a reunirse con sus primeros amores...

~*~

Observó por la única ventana de la habitación y observó el atardecer en el horizonte. Él fuego que se teñía en el cielo recordándole tanto a la primera que se había ido de su lado. El cielo hubiese sido la alegría de un artista pero también su pesadilla. Cientos de distintos tonos se pintaban en el cielo que oscurecía. Lentamente el día estaba terminando, pero al contrario de otros días, ahora este día era especial.

~*~

Nuevamente se levantó, apoyándose de las paredes, y se sentó en una mecedora cerca de la ventana. Observó el cielo que se oscurecía, un tono violeta recordándole los ojos de alguien que ya no estaba cerca, y nuevamente, como tantos años atrás, trató de encontrar ese mundo mágico al que había ido. Solo verlo una vez más... durante cuantos años ese había sido su sueño... aun ahora, seguía siendo su última esperanza. Pero sabía no se cumpliría.... además.... sería mejor que recordaran a las guerreras como seres jóvenes, poderosas, fuertes.... capaz de ayudar.... y no como seres mortales.... además, ahora ella sería la única en regresar.... no.... sería mejor que las recordaran como niñas, siempre unidas.... y no como una anciana débil, solitaria y enfermiza...

~*~

Notas de música flotaban hasta dónde él estaba. Era una noche de celebración. Era tiempo de alegría y sonrisas. Como el atardecer que sostenía el final del día esa noche sostenía el final de la última guerra que el pelearía. Había sido un día largo y cansado. Se había tenido que hacer tanto... demasiado. No había suficientes horas en un día para terminar lo que él tenía que terminar. Pero nadie se quejo, de hecho, todos seguían perseverando, empujándose a si mismos para continuar, sabiendo que su meta estaba más cerca que nunca, casi al alcance de la mano

~*~

-- "¿Abuelita?" una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes entró abrazando a un oso.

-- "¿Que pasa Hari?"

-- "¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

-- "Claro que si. Ven con tu abuela"

La pequeña corrió hasta la anciana, y con trabajos, logro subirse a las piernas de ella. Una vez en sus piernas, apoyó su pequeña cabeza contra el pecho de su abuela, y cerró los ojos chupando su dedo.

Ella sonrió con cariño, y empezó a mecerse, viendo suavemente el cielo mientras oscurecía, pensando en todos los que se habían ido antes de ella... Su amigo Hikari había sido el primero.... murió junto a ella... como toda su vida estuvo.... luego su hermano Satoru.... luego fue Kakeru, luego Umi..... luego Kuu.... luego Masaru..... y hacía unos pocos días su amiga Fuu.... se preguntaba si es que Umi y Fuu se habían logrado reunir, y habían encontrado a sus amigos... si habrían ido a Céfiro de nuevo... probablemente si.

~*~

Los largos años de duro trabajo finalmente habían dado resultado. Finalmente, el sueño de un hombre, que se había ido hacía tanto, se hizo realidad. La promesa de una chica inocente que solo deseaba ayudar se había cumplido. Una tierra donde se puede respirar sin la necesidad de filtros especiales, donde no había necesidad de domos para poder vivir. Y todo había terminado ese día.

No fue una tarea fácil, les había tomado años completar esta meta. Muchos buenos amigos habían muerto, no habiendo podido vivir tanto como él. Zaz, Geo, Tata, Tatra, Ferio, Ascot, e incluso Asuka no habían podido resistir. Todos habían muerto de edad no hacía muchos años atrás. Había sido solitario, pero era un sueño que había prometido cumpliría. Liberar a Autozam de la opresiva contaminación que lo rodeaba. Detener la autodestrucción de Autozam, y entonces, traer aunque sea un poco de la belleza de Céfiro a esta tierra. Era lo que lo había mantenido vivo.

~*~

Con cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña, su mano débil apretó fuertemente su medallón. Su único recuerdo de él. Se preguntó si es que él ya también habría muerto, si la estaría esperando o la había olvidado. Ciertamente, ella nunca lo olvido. Siempre había estado en su corazón... cierto, se había casado, y había tenido una familia, pero siempre lo recordó, y siempre lo amo.

Una lágrima cayó por sus cansados ojos rojizos. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado en volver a verlo? ¿Cuántas veces no quiso encontrarse con él, aunque fuera un instante? ¿Cuántas veces no había estado en brazos de su difunto esposo, imaginando que eran los brazos de él?.. de él... su primer y único gran amor.... había amado a su esposo... pero nunca como él... nunca.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Si tan solo pudiese verlo una vez más... aunque fuera en sueños....

~*~

Lentamente camino hacia la gran cama blanca yse metió en las gruesas sábanas. Era un alivio ahora simplemente recostarse y descansar. La visita que había tenido con los líderes del proyecto en la mañana, aunque corta, lo había agotado más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Era solo cuestión de respeto para él que aun ahora le informaran sobre el progreso del proyecto. Esa mañana había sido la más corta junta que nunca hubiesen tenido. El joven solo dijo "El proyecto es un éxito Sr. Todas las pruebas dieron positivo, las plantas ya crecen por si mismas, y los animales reintroducidos ya formaron parejas." No había necesidad de formalidades, él sabía que todo había terminado. La nueva generación se encargaría de todo. Estas nuevas cosas que hacía muchas décadas no había ahora era lo más preciado que tenían. No iban a dejar que fuera destruido.

~*~

-- "Mamita..."

-- "¿Qué pasa Hari?"

La joven mujer de cabellos castaños se levanto de su silla donde cosía y fue hasta donde estaba la pequeña con su oso.

-- "Es que la abuela no se quiere despertar"

-- "¿Qué dices?" un sollozo ahogado surgió de sus labios, y miro a la pequeña con tristeza.

-- "Se estaba meciendo en la mecedora, y de repente se detuvo. Creí que estaba dormida, y quería que se siguiera meciendo, pero no se movía aunque le dije que se despertará y no se despertaba. Y tenía un collar muy bonito que nunca le había visto"

La madre de la niña la levantó y fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta la habitación de su madre.

-- "¿Mamá?"

En una mecedora en un rincón de la habitación, el rostro viendo hacia el cielo, sosteniendo fuertemente un medallón y una fotografía contra ella.... Hikaru Magami... antes Hikaru Shidou, había dejado de vivir.

~*~

Todo había terminado. Lentamente, ojos cansados se cerraron, y la calma del sueño le llego. Otra vez sería el profundo dormir sin sueños en los que se vería sumergido en la oscuridad. Pero ahora era algo diferente. Al contrario de las otras veces, que solo había silencio, ahora había una voz llamándolo, pidiéndole que la siguiera. Él conocía esa voz, y la reconocería a pesar de no haberla escuchado en años. Con cansancio sus ojos se abrieron, esperando que esa voz desapareciera como tantas otras veces cuando despertaba de esos sueños. Pero para su sorpresa, la voz no desapareció cuando despertó. Al contrario, se encontró con un hermoso rostro. Lentamente alcanzó su mano hasta tocar el rostro de la chica que estaba delante de él, esperando atravesarlo, pero pudo sentir calor y tersa piel humana. La piel era suave, como si no hubiese sido tocada por la edad.

**_-- "Esto tiene que ser un sueño"_**__dijo, mientras lentamente se sentaba, no queriendo dejar de verla nunca

**_-- "¿De que hablas?"_**

**_-- "Tu... tu estás en tu mundo.... vi cuando te fuiste"_**

**_-- "Todo lo que se, es que todos los demás nos deben estar esperando. Si queremos alcanzarlos tendremos que correr"_**

**_-- "¿Los demás? ¿Correr? Pero… estoy demasiado viejo para eso. Esto tiene que ser un sueño"_**__dijo, pero aun así se levanto, no queriendo separarse de ella. Mismos ojos, mismo cabello, misma sonrisa... aun llevaba el amuleto.... que hermoso sueño. Parecía como si la edad no la hubiese tocado

**_-- "No te ves viejo para mi. Mírate a ti mismo"_**

Se detuvo por un momento y se vio en un espejo. Volvía a ser joven. Como si no hubiese pasado un día desde que ella se había ido.

**_-- "¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, Águila y todos los demás nos deben de estar esperando."_** Entonces ella lo tomó de la mano, apresurándolo a correr

**_-- "Estoy corriendo Hikaru, no me tienes que jalar"_** dijo suavemente, disfrutando la manera en que su mano se sentía en la suya.

Sabía que era un sueño. Pero aun así, era un buen sueño. Un dulce y maravilloso sueño.

En la cama, viejo, cansado, pero su rostro con una leve sonrisa. Kailu Latis dejo este mundo para vivir el mejor sueño que había tenido.

~*~

-- "Si, muchas gracias, yo les diré las noticias"

Lentamente, el que había sido un niño y ahora lucía como un joven, apretó el botón para terminar la llamada. Eran tristes noticias, pero de alguna manera, lo había estado esperando. No había llegado como una total sorpresa.

-- "Padre, ¿pasa algo malo?" Una alta y esbelta chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules preguntó.

-- "No, Mirai, no es nada malo. Había estado esperando esto por algún tiempo." Respondiólentamente, mientras alcanzaba su báculo. "Por favor, avisa que un querido amigo murió hoy"

-- "¡Oh! Lo siento mucho padre."

-- "Dicen que murió sonriendo Mirai. Luego de todos estos años, finalmente aprendió a sonreír de nuevo." Su rostro se volteo hacia ella. "También diles que el proyecto de Autozam a concluido y fue un éxito"

-- "¿Y el difunto?"

-- "Diles... diles que Kailu Latis murió en Autozam. Diles que murió mientras dormía, luego de haber cumplido el sueño que su mejor amigo tenía para Céfiro, un mundo que rivalizará con Céfiro, y la promesa de la mujer a la que amaba, de ayudar a Autozam"

-- "¿Su mejor amigo? Pensé que había sido el Comandante Águila. ¿No murió él salvando a Kailu Latis de Nova? ¿Y que la mujer a la que amaba no era Hikaru, la comandante de las Guerreras Mágicas?" preguntó Mirai confundida.

-- "Si, Águila murió así. Y creo que Hikaru y Latis dejaron este mundo al mismo tiempo. Él nunca explicó sus acciones. Hija, diles a todos que fue a encontrarse con su mejor amigo y con la chica a la que amaba." Guru Clef se dio la vuelta, y salió por la puerta.

Mientras pasabapor la puerta del jardín, una leve sonrisa surgió de sus labios. Sabía que nadie más podría oírlo, pero era claro para él como un sonido real, y sabía que estaba saliendo del jardín. Eran risas de una niña y también de un hombre, de repente sonaba como si corrieran, de repente como si cayeran al suelo, riendo. Él sabía que podía ser escuchado. Guru Clef sacudió la cabeza, una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-- "Así que finalmente se encontraron de nuevo." Susurró. –"Espero que ahora si puedan estar juntos para siempre" Caminó lo más rápido que podía y dejó la puerta abierta, dejando que las voces inundaran el lugar.

-- "Latis, ¿me extrañaste?"

-- "No." Una traviesa sonrisa el ver la mirada de desaprobación de la chica. Ella se dio cuenta y se acercó un poco más a él, sonriendo. Se inclino hasta que sus labios se unieron, y se separo lentamente.

-- "Mentiroso."

-- "Culpable"

-- "¿Ni un poquito me extrañaste?"

-- "Mmmm –fingió considerarlo, y sonrió, tocando suavemente el rostro de la chica que se inclinaba frente a él- bueno, tal vez un poquito"

-- "¡Latis!"

Notas de la Autora.

¡Hola! Tiempo sin leernos no? De dónde surgió esto? ^^U digamos que he estado pensando en muchos finales alter para unas historias que tengo, y este era un final de una de esas historias que terminó cancelada. Pero aun así, me había gustado mucho, así que decidí salvarlo de la hoguera. Así como ven, esta historia probablemente es la primera que escribí de Guerreras Mágicas, hace unos años. Bueno, no la primera, la primera todavía la estoy reuniendo que esta dispersa en partes, pero esta fue una de las historias que escribí luego de ver el final de la serie. (V_V ¿que niña de 12 años conocen que en lugar de poner y vivieron felices para siempre, ponga que no regresaron y murieron separados para encontrarse en el otro mundo? Pues, yo era así ^^U.... que digo era......) y bueno..... aclaraciones..... bueno, le cambié algunas cosas, ya que en ese entonces no escribía como escribo ahora, y casi ni reconozco la forma de escribir.

Además, tenía algo abandonada a la pareja de Latis y Lucy, y no me gusta abandonar ninguna pareja... ^^ Me gusto este fic. Como que no es ni muy triste, ni muy alegre, ¿no creen?

^^UUU Sobre Mirai..... ^^UUUUUUU Creo que mejor no digo quien es la madre de esta chica, que terminaría siendo asesinada.... recuerden.... en ese entonces, no entendía mucho la diferencia...... ^^UU para mi el personaje era el mismo ^^UUU fue hasta la segunda vez que vi Rayearth, que me enteré que Presea de la segunda temporada, no era Presea de la primera temporada..... y a decir verdad, no quise cambiar la historia, para mantenerla como un recuerdo de esos días. ^^UUUUU ..... no me maten......

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, bishounen perdidos, imágenes de Ascot, formas de terminar con la amorfa, chocolates, caramelos, confites, dinero, exámenes resueltos de matemáticas, son bien recibidos en [hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com][1], o en el recién abierto correo [hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx][2], ahí los acepto gustosa. Ahora que para insultos, quejas, recuerdos muy fuertes para mi mamita, pedradas, lechugazos, demás alimentos para una ensalada, golpeadores anónimos, asesinos a sueldo, se aceptan en El Estudio de Guru Clef, es la habitación 49 del castillo de Céfiro, o si no también en la habitación 78, o mejor conocida como la sala de los monstruos, donde mi novio Ascot entrena a sus amigos. 

¡Nos Vemos!

Ja Ne

XO

Hechicera Kali

   [1]: mailto:hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx



End file.
